Victoire
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: SLASHSPOILERS! Juste après la mort de Voldemort, Harry peut se venger de la mort de Dumbledore.


**Titre:** Victoire

**Auteur:** Magdelena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Couple:** Harry Potter/ Severus Rogue

**Avertissements:** Mention de la mort d'un des personnages/ violence

**Résumé:** HP/SR SLASH! Spoilers de HPPSM. Juste après la mort de Voldemort, Harry peut se venger de la mort de Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pourrez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K. Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur**: Un grand merci à la merveilleuse Sev1970 pour avoir corrigé ce texte pour moi.

**Notes de la traductrice:** Je suis extrèmement en retard dans mes traductions. Je suis vraiment désolée d'être restée absente aussi longtemps. Je devrais avoir désormais un peu plus de temps à consacrer aux fanfictions. Dans le pire des cas, je publierai tous les 3 mois, mais c'est vraiment le pire des cas!

J'espère tout de même que ce petit one-shot vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires

Un tout grand merci à Magdelena qui me laisse traduire ses écrits et à Prune-des-bois qui est très certainement la meilleure amie et la meilleure bêta-readeuse qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir!

Bonne lecture.

« Harry... »

C'était presqu'un murmure, mais Harry l'entendit au moment précis où ses lèvres s'ouvraient pour prononcer la première syllabe du sortilège mortel. La haine qu'il ressentait pour l'homme en face de lui lui permettait de trouver la force nécessaire pour lancer le sort. L'homme qui avait été son professeur, son mentor et même son amant, s'agenouilla devant lui. Sa robe de Mangemort était déchirée et du sang s'écoulait de différentes blessures qu'il avait reçues durant la bataille féroce que les forces de la lumière et du mal venaient juste de mener l'une contre l'autre.

Leur relation avait toujours été extrême, mais Harry savait que ce sorcier en particulier n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il entende ce murmure plaintif qui poussa Harry à faire une pause tandis que l'écho d'une autre voix se rappelait à son esprit.

Severus...

Des yeux onyx le fixèrent, peut-être surpris de constater son hésitation, et Harry fut paralysé par la colère et le tourment qu'il vit flotter dans les profondeurs de ces yeux qu'il avait auparavant vus remplis de froideur, d'indifférence, de haine ou au contraire briller de désir et parfois de quelque chose en plus à son encontre.

Depuis cette nuit fatidique, il avait été facile de considérer Severus comme le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas non plus été difficile de bloquer les souvenirs des baisers fervents et des tendres caresses qu'ils avaient partagés durant sa sixième année. Désormais cependant, avec le corps de Voldemort toujours étendu derrière eux et les sons des dernières escarmouches qui s'affaiblissaient dans le lointain, la situation d'Harry était presque similaire à celle à laquelle il avait assistée il y a si longtemps de cela dans la tour d'astronomie. Pour la première fois depuis que lui et Severus avaient entamé leur -ce qu'ils avaient fait- Harry s'autorisa à croire que, peut-être, Severus ne l'avait pas mis dans son lit car c'était une de ses tâches en tant qu'un des hommes en qui Voldemort avait le plus confiance.

Harry avait besoin de connaître la vérité avant de ne pas devenir mieux que ce dont il avait accusé Severus; il avait besoin de savoir s'il faisait le bon choix avant de le tuer, non par nécessité, mais à cause d'un désir irrépressible de vengeance irréfléchie.

Sans prononcer un mot, Harry invoqua un sortilège, et un moment plus tard, il fut plongé dans les souvenirs de Severus. En un cours laps de temps, Harry trouva ce qu'il désirait. Il avait une fois encore assisté au meurtre de Dumbledore, mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Severus. La colère incompréhensible de l'homme et son désespoir repoussèrent Harry et il put sentir à distance la baguette qui tremblait dans la main de Severus tandis que Dumbledore le suppliait, non pour épargner sa vie, réalisa Harry, mais pour que Severus fasse ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire.

Harry réintégra brusquement son propre esprit et chancela face à l'importance indéniable de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Le souvenir de sa cinquième année des leçons d'Occlumencie était si présent qu'Harry s'attendit presque, dès qu'il lèverait les yeux, à voir les fines lèvres se tordre en un rictus familier pour avoir envahi l'esprit de l'homme. Cependant, cela était bien loin de ce à quoi il assistait. La seule émotion discernable qu'Harry pouvait lire dans les yeux de son ancien amant était une supplique silencieuse, non pour la rédemption, mais pour la libération. Une larme unique finit sa course le long d'une joue sale.

« Harry... s'il te plait... »

Cette fois-ci, la voix était plus forte et plus sûr d'elle, une supplique directement adressée à Harry, pour la mort, pour être délivré de la douleur et de la haine à sa propre encontre. Dite de la même manière que l'écho dans l'esprit d'Harry...

Severus... s'il te plait...

« Non, » fut la réponse calme d'Harry. « Du moins pas de la façon dont tu le souhaites. Personne d'autre ne va mourir aujourd'hui. La mort est un choix trop lâche pour chacun d'entre nous. »

Des yeux d'onyx furent traversés par un éclair de malice face aux choix des mots d'Harry.

« Et aucun d'entre nous n'est un lâche, n'est-ce pas Severus? » Le rassura Harry tandis qu'il tombait à genoux face au Maître des Potions toujours dans la même position. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de ton amour à l'encontre de Dumbledore, et à mon encontre, mais je refuse de t'abandonner, de renoncer à toi encore une fois. »

« Ils vont m'emmener... » le contra Severus tandis que ses yeux fixaient anxieusement les arbres où s'était déroulée la majeure partie de la bataille entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire, » promit furieusement Harry, enthousiaste à l'idée que Severus n'ait pas démenti le fait qu'il aimait effectivement le jeune héros.

Le son de deux personnes qui transplanaient fut étouffé par les cris de joie venant des membres de l'Ordre.

La victoire fut la leur ce jour-là.

De bien des manières.

**FIN**


End file.
